El casorio
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Sus ojos lo hechizaron y cayó rendido a sus pies en tan solo una noche. Para los estándares tradicionales se había "propasado" y ahora lo buscaban para que se hiciera responsable. ¿Podría zafarse de la "petición" de la familia de ella? ¿O la aceptaría felizmente? One-shot. - AU - Ichiruki


**Holaaa! Aquí onee-chan dando señales de vida! Lamento la desaparición, pero acabo de terminar el semestre en la universidad y las pruebas finales estaban tan terribles que no podía sentarme a escribir. Sufrí mucho estas últimas semana... casi acabo con una úlcera en el estómago, pero en fin. U.U ****Di lo mejor de mí, así que ahora solo hay que esperar los resultados...**

**Pero bueno, la vida no es solo penas y exámenes malvados en los que se te confunden los gráficos e incluso te falla hasta la calculadora... grrr! No, claro que no...**

* * *

**Así que para alegrarme un poco, les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió ayer. Fue mientras escuchaba música folcklórica... amo esa musica! Es por eso que septiembre es mi mes favorito. Es el mes de las fiestas patrias de mi país, yo bailo cueca y me encanta todo este ambiente, pero bueno, ese es otro tema.**

**La historia está inspirada en la canción "El casorio", escrita por Kiko Alvarez e interpretada por el gran Pedro Messone (por dios! es mi artista folcklorico favorito). **

**Apenas la escuché me imaginé a nuestra parejita estrella... ya saben cual es, ¿verdad? ajaja.**

* * *

**Bueno, ojalá les guste, y si tienen tiempo escuchen la canción y a ese artista dueño de una hermosísima voz. :)**

**Repetir la frase de : Bleach no me pertenece...**

* * *

**EL CASORIO**

Miró la hora en la pantalla del notebook sobre su escritorio; eran las 10:05 hrs.

Después de un segundo, la hora cambió en un minuto y con aquel cambio, una nueva gota de sudor recorrió la espalda del joven de 26 años de edad.

Dio un profundo suspiro para tratar de calmarse, pero sin resultado.

Con un movimiento nervioso, tomó el memo que había recibido hace una hora y lo leyó por milésima vez.

"_**El señor Kuchiki Byakuya solicita su presencia en su oficina a las 14:00 hrs. para discutir algo de suma importancia.**_

_**Esta es la tercera vez que tratamos de contactarlo y usted no aparece. Tenga por seguro que no habrá una cuarta.**_

_**Lo esperamos puntualmente… por su propio bien.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Unohana Retsu, asistente ejecutiva del señor Kuchiki."**_

_**Pd: En caso que no se notara, **__**es una orden**__**."**_

¿Qué diablos era esa nota? Más bien parecía una amenaza. ¿Y por qué al leerla imaginaba la terrorífica sonrisa de esa mujer a la que conoció hace unas semanas? Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como al imaginarse entrando al despacho de ese sujeto.

"_Diablos" _pensó mientras suspiraba. Sabía exactamente de que quería hablarle y se preguntaba si podría salir con vida de aquella oficina.

—¿A qué hora es? —preguntó un chico de cabello rojo apareciendo frente al muchacho.

—A las dos. —respondió él con pesar, agradeciendo que nadie más estuviera ahí para preguntarle cosas.

A esa hora todos se encontraban en una importante charla en el auditorio, dictada por un sujeto norteamericano especialista en Gestión y Liderazgo, por lo que el piso estaba casi vacío. Solo algunos seguían en sus labores respectivas.

—¿Sabes para qué te llama, verdad? —preguntó, a lo que su amigo asintió. —Bueno, deberías arreglar tu testamento de una vez. —se burló. —Quisiera que me dejaras tu departamento.

—¡No digas eso, Abarai! —lo regañó un muchacho de piel blanca que usaba anteojos, acercándose a ellos.—El departamento será mío. —agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo, idiotas. —les recriminó el muchacho. —Siempre es bueno contar con su apoyo.

—Bah, no seas llorón Ichigo. —se burló Renji. —No es para tanto.

—Además ya te habíamos advertido y no quisiste hacer caso, así que ahora te aguantas. —lo regaño Ishida, sentándose en la silla a un lado del pelinaranja. —¿O creíste que podrías escapar tranquilamente?

—Aunque sinceramente creo que es una exageración. —comentó Renji, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre el escritorio frente a Ichigo.

—Pero ya sabes como son esas familias tradicionales. —señaló Ishida. —Ahora Kurosaki debe hacerse responsable. —agregó con sabiduría, logrando que Ichigo se encogiera en su asiento.

Los tres muchachos eran amigos de infancia, cursaban el último año de Ingeniería Comercial y estaban haciendo una pasantía en una importante compañía en centro de Tokio, cuyos dueños eran una pareja bastante extraña por así decirlo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Ichigo? —preguntó Renji. —¿Vas a ir de todos modos?

—Claro que iré. —respondió él, tratando de sonar calmado. —Yo no me escondo de las cosas.

—Además que aunque lo hicieras, te encontrarían de todos modos.

—Pobre Ichigo, te lanzarán la soga al cuello. —la sonrisa de Renji era enorme.

—¡Ya basta! —se defendió Ichigo, golpeando la mesa. Ambos chicos lo miraron en silencio por dos segundos y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Ya no soportaba que siguieran burlándose de él. ¿Y se supone que eran sus amigos?

—Tranquilo Ichigo. —dijo Renji con voz calmada. —Tampoco es como si te fueran a cortar alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

—Solo te amarrarán de por vida. —agregó Ishida, logrando que Ichigo volviera a sudar como un loco.

El pelinaranja suspiró por milésima vez y se acomodó el cabello. Decidido a no alargar más esa agonía, apagó su notebook y lo cerró. Permaneció unos segundos mirando su mano, vacía y libre, preguntándose si volvería a verse igual después de la reunión que se avecinaba.

Probablemente no.

Tampoco encontraba la idea tan horrible, después de todo… era junto a ella, pero el hecho de verse obligado era lo que lo perturbaba. Además ni siquiera se había titulado todavía. No tenía casa propia, ni auto, ni siquiera un trabajo fijo. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle entonces? ¡Ni siquiera podría pagar la fiesta!

"_¡Ya basta! ¡No te adelantes a las cosas!" _se gritó a sí mismo.

Su mente ya lo estaba traicionando y lo llevaba al peor de los escenarios posibles. ¡Tenía que calmarse!

**Mientras tanto en una elegante oficina del centro de Tokio.**

—Señor, Kurosaki-san ya ha recibido el aviso. —informó una mujer de largo cabello negro trenzado. —Debería llegar a las 14:00 horas.

—Bien. —respondió la figura masculina, girando en su silla para mirar a su asistente. —Has pasar al mocoso apenas llegue.

—Entendido. —dijo ella con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. —Señor, debería…¿debería avisarle a ella también? —preguntó algo nerviosa. Todavía no se explicaba cómo se había enterado, pero tampoco pensaba preguntarle.

El la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

—No. —respondió a secas. —No es necesario que ella esté aquí. —agregó, y giró en su silla para darle la espalda nuevamente. —Puedes retirarte.

—Como ordene.

La mujer hizo una educada reverencia y salió de la oficina de su jefe.

—Ahhh Rukia… ¿Ahora qué harás? —preguntó al aire mientras daba un gran suspiro. La había visto crecer y la quería demasiado como para no preocuparse por ella y lo que se avecinaba en su futuro. Aunque en cierta forma la alegraba un poco la idea, pues siempre imaginó verla entrando por un gran salón, vistiendo un hermoso vestido.

Ahora el problema era: ¿querría su pequeña Rukia hacerlo? No había hablado mucho con ella sobre el tema, pero al parecer el sujeto le gustaba. Por otra parte, ¿aceptaría él?

¡Si el muy granuja no aceptaba, ella se encargaría de obligarlo! ¡Nadie jugaba con su adorada Rukia!

Suspiró tranquilamente y caminó hasta su escritorio. Tenía que estar preparada para cuando el chico apareciera y si era necesario, lo ataría a la silla para que no escapara.

- o -

—¡Kurosaki-san!— se escuchó una voz cantarina por todo el lugar. —Kurosaki-san, ¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto? —preguntó acercándose a los tres amigos que seguían platicando. —¡¿ES CIERTO?! ¿En qué momento fue? ¿Estábamos ahí? ¡Pilluelo! ¿En qué momento te escabulliste? ¿Fue en la primera noche? ¿O en la segunda? ¿O en la tercera, después de la comida? —el sujeto rubio los acribillaba a preguntas. —¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada, eh? —apuntó a los otros dos. —Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos. —se lamentó con voz llorosa. —Pero supongo que no se puede ser amigo del jefe, ¿verdad? —suspiró. —Menos aún cuando ese jefe es más guapo y sexy que ustedes.

—¡Ya basta, Kisuke! Ni siquiera los dejas responder. —se escuchó la voz de una mujer acercándose al grupo de escandalosos.

Los tres muchachos se pusieron de pie al verla llegar.

—Pero Yoruichi-san, nadie me había comentado nada.—siguió quejándose el rubio, ganándose una palmadita en la cabeza por parte de la mujer morena.

—Yo ya lo sabía. —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. —Siéntense, chicos. —indicó, agitando una mano y los muchachos obedecieron.

A pesar que ambos eran los dueños de la compañía y tenían la misma autoridad, aquella mujer inspiraba mucho más respeto que ese sujeto rubio y loco.

—¿Eh? ¿No deberían estar en esa charla? —preguntó Ishida, confundido.

—¿Para qué? Una de las ventajas de ser el jefe es no tener que ir a esas cosas aburridas. —respondió Urahara encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y para qué la contrataron entonces? ¡Se supone que deberían ser los primeros en la fila! —gritó Ichigo, exasperado. ¿Cómo sabrían dirigir su compañía si no estaban a la vanguardia de las cosas?

—Y otra ventaja de ser el dueño, jefe, amo y señor del lugar, es que siempre puedes pedirle las anotaciones al tonto que se sienta en primera fila y apunta todo.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de los presentes. Muchas veces se preguntaban como aquella compañía era tan exitosa si era liderada por un loco como ese. Aunque probablemente era por causa de Yoruichi.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hasta dónde llegaron? —preguntó Urahara, quien no se iría de ese lugar sin respuestas. —Debe haber sido bastante si ahora su hermano te está buscando. —comentó, divertido.

—¡Ya dije que no hice nada! —gritó Ichigo.

—Sí claro, y nosotros somos shinigamis. —se burló.

Ichigo sintió unas repentinas ganas de golpearlo, pero si lo hacía, seguramente se quedaría sin trabajo.

—Yo creo que no sucedió nada. —dijo Ishida. —Kurosaki es tan idiota con las mujeres que nunca haría algo como eso.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —se burló Renji.

—Bueno, bueno, quiero saberlo todo. —dijo Urahara, golpeando las palmas. —Y no se pierdan ningún detalle. Todavía sigo sin comprender cómo es que no me di cuenta. —movió la cabeza negativamente. —¡Es imperdonable de mi parte! Eso habría sido muy divertido de ver.

—Yo te diré todo. Estos niños pueden alterar la verdad. —dijo Yoruichi sonriendo y sentándose sobre la silla que Ishida, muy caballerosamente, le ofreció.

Urahara se acomodó sobre un escritorio, con una pierna doblada sobre ella y la otra colgando y moviéndose al compás que se refrescaba con un abanico que nadie supo de donde sacó.

Yoruichi se acomodó la garganta y comenzó con su relato de lo ocurrido dos semanas atrás.

ooooooooooooooo

_Las luces adornaban todo el salón de eventos del Hotel Kiku, ubicado frente a la bahía de Tokio._

_El salón estaba repleto de personas elegantemente vestidas, algunos de manera muy tradicional. Era una fiesta con motivo de celebrar un nuevo mega-proyecto en conjunto de dos importantes empresas; la compañía Senyuki* y la compañía Benishun. **_

_Poco después del cocktail de bienvenida y del discurso de los dueños de ambas empresas, en el que Urahara solo dijo tonterías y tuvo que ser salvado por Yoruichi, se dio lugar a la comida._

_Luego de eso, comenzó el baile._

_En una mesa ubicada en un extremo del salón, habían tres tres jóvenes sentados._

_Renji se divertía al imaginarse a algunas de esas estiradas señoras que vestían elegantes kimonos tratando de bailar al ritmo de la música._

_Ishida también se preguntaba lo mismo, hasta que se fijó en una chica pelinaranja que camino frente a él y que usaba un lindo kimono rosado. Sin dejar de mirarla, la siguió hasta el otro extremo del salón, en donde se encontró con otra chica, algo más pequeña y de cabello negro, que usaba un elegante kimono celeste._

_Por su parte, Ichigo miraba todo el lugar con aburrimiento. Todos esos eventos tan formales, elegantes y aburridos no eran lo suyo. Ni siquiera la comida le agradaba, pues las porciones eran tan pequeñas que lo dejaban con más hambre que la que ya tenía._

_No sabía por qué habían sido invitados, pues a pesar que ellos h__abían trabajado muy duro en la planificación de ese proyecto, solo eran estudiantes en práctica. Sin embargo, para no contrariar a Yoruichi, decidieron aceptar._

—_¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ishida al ver que Ichigo se levantaba._

—_Voy a tomar aire_.

_Ishida solo lo dejó ir y trató de buscar nuevamente a la chica pelinaranja, pero ya la había perdido. ¡Diablos!_

_- o -_

_Ichigo estuvo un buen rato mirando hacia la bahía desde la terraza del hotel. La vista era muy hermosa, pero al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a llenarse de gente que también buscaba tomar un poco de aire fresco._

_Dio un suspiro y volvió a ingresar al salón. Iba mirando su celular para ver la hora cuando chocó con alguien, quien cayó pesadamente y le hizo tirar su celular._

—_¡Arrgh… fíjate por donde…! Oh, lo siento. —se disculpó al ver que era una chica, y la ayudó a levantarse._

—_No, es mi culpa, no me fijé por donde iba. —respondió la chica de cabello naranja. —Lo siento. —y se agachó para recoger el celular que Ichigo había tirado. —¡Oh, no! —gritó, a lo que Ichigo se tensó. ¿Se había lastimado?_

—_Inoue, ¿estás bien? —escuchó una voz que apareció tras ella. Ichigo volteó y permaneció en silencio al ver a una hermosa chica, algo baja de estatura, de cabello negro y grandes ojos violetas._

—_No, no lo estoy, mi aperitivo especial se arruinó. —lloriqueó mirando la bandeja regada en el piso._

—_Ah, eso. —la pelinegra suspiró. —Tranquila, buscaremos algo más tarde. —y en eso se fijó en Ichigo, quien tenía una expresión de bobo en la cara. —B-bueno, lamento las molestias. —dijo ella y con una pequeña reverencia se alejó llevando a su amiga que estaba devastada por perder su delicioso aperitivo._

_Ichigo se quedó quieto en aquel lugar por algunos segundos y las vio desaparecer por uno de los pasillos._

- o -

—_¿Qué te ocurrió Kurosaki? —preguntó Ishida al verlo llegar con una cara de bobo._

—_Nada. —respondió como si nada, aunque no dejaba de recorrer el salón con la mirada._

—_¿A quién buscas? —preguntó Renji agitando una mano frente a él._

—_A nadie. —respondió y siguió en su tarea silenciosa de buscarla._

_El resto de la noche la chica no apareció. Tampoco su amiga pelinaranja, por lo que Ichigo tuvo que resignarse a no verla más. Tal vez ni siquiera era una invitada de la fiesta y solo era un huésped del hotel._

_- o -_

_La segunda noche de fiesta pasó igual. Un elegante cocktail, más palabras de agradecimientos, presentación de algunos personajes importantes, luego la cena y el baile._

_Ichigo no tenía deseos de asistir, pues se había convencido a sí mismo que su misteriosa chica solo era una huésped a la que nunca volvería a ver. Sin embargo fue obligado a asistir de todas formas, aunque ni siquiera se molestaría en levantase de su silla. Opinión que compartían sus amigos._

_Yoruichi al ver a los tres antisociales, los cogió del brazo y los obligó a circular por el salón, con el fin de hacer conexiones importantes con algunos de los invitados._

_Cuando llegaron a un grupo de personas, Yoruichi les presentó al dueño y presidente de las empresas Senyuki; Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre de cabello negro, ojos grises y expresión fría. Junto a él estaba el abogado de la compañía; Ukitake, un sujeto de cabello blanco y aspecto gentil y una mujer de largo cabello negro trenzado; Unohana, quien era la asistente ejecutiva de Byakuya y esposa del peliblanco._

_Discutieron algunos asuntos por unos segundos y los invitaron a sentarse en su mesa. Renji trató de negarse, pero Unohana le dio una tenebrosa sonrisa que acabó con su negativa._

_¡Aquella mujer era terrorífica!_

_Ichigo se disculpó por unos segundos y llegó hasta el bar en donde pidió un vaso de jugo. No sentía deseos de beber._

_De pronto, sintió que alguien lo miraba desde el otro extremo, pero al voltear no vio a nadie. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su jugo._

_Desde el otro extremo, una pequeña figura lo miraba atentamente y no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Sabía que estaba siendo poco discreta, pero no podía contenerse. Había algo en ese sujeto que la cautivaba y no podía alejar su vista de él._

—_¿A quién espías? —preguntó Unohana apareciendo a su lado._

—_A nadie. —respondió, con su expresión calmada de siempre._

—_¿Es a ese chico de cabello naranja? —preguntó a lo que Rukia giró la cabeza, avergonzada._

—_Claro que no._

—_No pude hablar con él. ¿Quieres que lo investigue? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos._

—_N-no. Déjalo así. —respondió nerviosa._

—_Está bien. —dicho esto, Unohana regresó a su mesa._

_Rukia volteó a ver hacia el bar y se encontró con Ichigo que ahora estaba de frente y no dejaba de mirarla._

_Ella sintió un suave calor recorrer sus mejillas y trató de distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero sin resultado._

_Ambos se miraban fijamente desde los extremos del salón, pero nadie parecía querer acercarse. Él era demasiado tímido y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Además que dar el primer paso no era propio de una dama como ella. Solo esperaba que el idiota se atreviera._

_Y así pasó un buen tiempo hasta que ambos tuvieron que regresar a lo suyo._

"_¿Cómo se llamará?" se preguntó Ichigo una vez que llegó hasta su mesa. "¿Trabajará para alguna compañía?" No era muy probable, puesto que vestía un kimono demasiado elegante como para ser una simple trabajadora._

_- o -_

_Ichigo levantaba la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo desde otra mesa, quien al saberse descubierta, desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier sitio._

_¿Lo estaba provocando? Al parecer sí, pues Ichigo pudo sentir su mirada durante toda la velada. El problema era que… ¡estaba resultando! Poco a poco se sentía más y más atado a ella, a pesar que siempre creyó que esas cosas del amor a primera vista eran tonterías y cuentos de hadas, a pesar que su padre siempre le insistía en que de verdad existe._

"_¡Ya deja de mirarme!" gritó en su interior, aunque no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Sus ojos tenían algo enigmático que lo volvían loco._

_Después de lo que pareció una tortura, Ichigo decidió levantarse y caminar hacia ella para preguntarle al menos su nombre, pero nuevamente había desaparecido._

_Nervioso, miró a su alrededor pero no la encontró. Comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez habría muerto alguien en ese salón y ahora una hermosa fantasma pelinegra aparecía para atormentarlo._

"_¡Idiota!" se gritó a si mismo por pensar semejantes tonterías._

_- o -_

—_Tal vez está casada y por eso huyó antes que su esposo la descubriera. —comentó Renji una vez que Ichigo les contó lo sucedido. Bueno, de hecho lo obligaron a decirlo, pues él no era del tipo de contar todos sus problemas._

— _¿Casada? —con esa teoría, el corazón de Ichigo se rompió._

—_No lo creo. —respondió el quincy, confiado._

—_¿Por qué estás tan seguro?_

—_Si fuera una mujer casada no usaría esos kimonos de mangas largas y colores tan vivos. Además que tampoco llevaba anillo en la mano._

—_¿Qué dices? ¿La conoces? —preguntó Ichigo esperanzado._

—_No la conozco, pero la vi por un momento ayer en la noche. Es la única que calza con tu descripción, Kurosaki._

—_Y-ya veo._

—_¿Entonces por qué huyó? —volvió a preguntar Renji. —¡Ah, ya sé! Tal vez no quería ver tu fea cara y escapó antes que te acercaras. —se burló a lo que Ishida rió junto a él._

—_¡Malditos!_

—_Bueno, a juzgar por la ropa que usaba y su conducta, lo más probable es que sea algún familiar de alguien del grupo Senyuki._

—_¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaron Ichigo y Renji al unísono._

—_Si te fijas, la mayoría de esas personas son bastante tradicionales. Todas sus mujeres visten ropa tradicional. —informó el chico, acomodándose los lentes._

—_Si es eso, entonces estás jodido. —señaló Renji._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Piénsalo, si son personas tradicionales no puedes llegar y acercarte a ella. Primero tendrías que hablar con su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, sus abuelos, incluso con el maldito perro de la casa. Todos tendrían que darte permiso para una relación._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Es cierto. —afirmó Ishida. —Todo es protocolo para ellos, así que tienes que ir despacio._

—_Yo no he hecho nada. —se defendió el pelinaranja. De hecho, era ella la que lo tentaba._

—_Eso espero. —dijeron sus amigos al unísono._

_- o -_

_La tercera y última noche fue todavía más agotadora que las anteriores. Esta vez era para organizar los últimos puntos para la realización del proyecto y establecer vínculos entre los presentes._

_Ichigo se vio forzado a hablar con varias mujeres que poco tenían de recatadas y "damas", mientras los maridos por su parte acosaban a las pocas jovencitas que había en el lugar._

_Después de liberarse de ese grupo de lagartonas, Ichigo decidió ir a tomar aire fresco afuera, pero el lugar estaba totalmente repleto de gente. ¿De dónde diablos salían tantos?_

_Resignado, decidió buscar otro lugar más silencioso._

_Sin pensarlo, subió hasta la azotea del edificio, donde estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría._

_- o -_

—_¡Arrrgghhh! ¡Qué agotador! —gritó Ichigo, estirándose escandalosamente mientras caminaba hasta la cornisa de la azotea._

_Asomó la cabeza entre los barrotes y una ola de vértigo lo invadió, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos._

—_No deberías hacer eso, es una larga caída. —dijo una voz oculta entre las sombras._

—_¡Aaahhhhggg! —gritó asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. —¿Q-quién es?_

—_Yo llegué primero, así que tú deberías presentarte. —respondió._

_Ichigo se acercó a donde provenía la voz y su cara se iluminó al ver a esa chica sentada tranquilamente en un rincón de la cornisa en donde no había barrotes de seguridad._

_La muchacha vestía un hermoso kimono burdeo con flores rosadas y un obi negro. En el cabello llevaba un broche de flor del mismo color que su ropa._

—_H-hola. —dijo Ichigo sin saber muy bien que decir. Tanto había esperado que apareciera y ahora no podía decir nada._

—_Hola. —saludó ella volteando a mirarlo._

_Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, todo lo demás se perdió. Fue como si una burbuja los envolviera y los aislara del mundo. ¿Había sentido alguna vez algo similar? Nunca._

_Ichigo apenas coordinaba sus movimientos, pero a paso lento se sentó cerca de ella, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. Ella también estaba nerviosa, no esperaba verlo ahí arriba, en su lugar secreto, pero por alguna razón había aparecido y ahora no sabía como actuar._

—_Eres Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella._

—_¿C-cómo lo sabes?_

—_Lo leí en un informe de mi hermano._

—_Ah. —fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese momento. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar quien era su hermano, quien era ella, que hacía en el hotel, nada. —¿Por qué estás aquí sola?_

—_Hay mucha gente abajo. —respondió ella._

—_¿C-cómo te llamas? —preguntó Ichigo sintiendo sus mejillas arder._

—_Rukia._

—_¿Sólo Rukia? —preguntó con una sonrisa tonta que a ella le encantó._

—_Kuchi…—pero antes de terminar la frase, un fuerte ruido los sobresaltó._

—_¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ichigo, levantándose de golpe._

—_Ah, eso. Fue la puerta cerrándose. —respondió con calma. —La verdad es que subí aquí hace horas y quedé atrapada cuando la puerta se cerró. __—Ichigo la miró, perpelejo. __—_Lo siento, pero estaba tan sorprendida de verte aquí que olvide decirte que la dejaras abierta. —comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—_¡¿Qué?! —chilló Ichigo. —¡¿E-estamos atrapados aquí?!_

—_Eso creo._

—_¡No puede ser__! ¡Quizás hasta cuando estaremos aquí!_

—_No te preocupes, estoy segura que mi amiga vendrá a buscarme aquí cuando vea que aun no regreso._

—_¿Y por qué no viene ahora?_

—_Porque le dije que quería estar sola un rato. Además creo que quería hablar con un sujeto de lentes, así que no creo que suba en un buen rato._

—_¿Y por qué no la llamas?_

—_Ah, porque aquí arriba no hay señal. —dijo con una sonrisa que calmó por completo los nervios de Ichigo._

_¿Quién diría que el estar atrapado en una azotea podría traer algo bueno?_

_Y así pasaron las horas._

_Hablaron de muchos temas, la mayoría cosas triviales, sus gustos, disgustos, etc._

_Ichigo no podía dejar de ver los hipnotizantes ojos violetas de Rukia. Eran como si le hablaran, como si le pidieran que se acercara más hacia ella. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? Comenzaba a pensar que todo el asunto de estar atrapados era un plan._

_Por su parte, a Rukia parecía no molestarle la intensa mirada del pelinaranja. Se sentía bastante cómoda con su presencia, pues no era como esos típicos sujetos empaquetados y cuadrados que siempre trataban de hablar con ella._

_Cuando Ichigo al fin dejó de mirar en los ojos de Rukia, pudo ver que el sol ya salía, iluminando la ciudad con una luz rojiza. ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?_

_Se quedó mirando al frente, hacia las luces de la bahía de Tokio, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Iba a decirle algo a la pequeña, pero sintió como apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Al parecer estaba agotada y pasar toda la noche en vela ya le estaba cobrando la cuenta._

—_Oye, Rukia. —trató de comprobar si en verdad estaba dormida. —Estás muy fría. —comentó al tocar sus mejillas._

_Con cuidado de no despertarla se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Ella respondió con un suave gruñido que lo hizo sonreír._

_No pasaron ni diez minutos y Rukia abrió los ojos, tal vez al sentir el calor de Ichigo o la fragancia de su ropa._

—_¿C-cuánto tiempo dormí? —preguntó, nerviosa._

—_Solo un par de minutos. —respondió Ichigo, ella lo miró confundida y luego bajó la vista y vio la chaqueta de Ichigo sobre ella. —Estabas muy fría. —señaló el muchacho._

—_Gracias. —ella levantó la vista y otra vez sus ojos lo hechizaron._

_¡Demonios! Se sentía como un idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera ese poder sobre él? Estaba seguro que caminaría sobre carbón caliente si ella se lo pedía mirándolo de esa forma._

_Ichigo se acercó lentamente hacia ella, esperando no asustarla ni nada. Ella parpadeó unas veces y también se acercó. Era un magnetismo el que los atraía y ya no podían negarlo._

_Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta que sintieron los labios del otro tocando los propios. Fue un beso suave al principio, que luego se volvió intenso y necesitado, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre y después se hubieran alejado durante años. Pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse, no ahora que al fin se habían encontrado. Sin embargo un estruendoso golpe pudo lograrlo._

_Ichigo volteó hacia la puerta para ver a Yoruichi con una pierna alzada, sin preocuparse por estar usando un elegante vestido y a Unohana empuñando una katana en la mano._

_Entre ambas habían destruido aquella gruesa puerta de metal. ¡Qué mujeres tan terroríficas!_

_Las dos mujeres quedaron perplejas al ver a Ichigo y a Rukia abrazados, y a ella usando su chaqueta. Aparte del hecho que las caras sonrojadas de ambos tampoco ayudaba, por lo que solo pudieron llegar a una conclusión._

_Unohana enfundó su espada y tomó a Rukia de la mano para llevársela de ahí, pues su hermano ya tenía a casi todo el mundo buscándola y si no aparecía, rodarían cabezas._

_Yoruichi por su parte hizo lo mismo con Ichigo, arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y bajando con él las escaleras._

_Y así ambos fueron separados. Al menos durante ese día._

_Al día siguiente fue que Ichigo se enteró que Rukia era la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, y con eso un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había oído rumores de lo sobreprotector y celoso que era el tal Byakuya con su hermana pequeña y que los granujas que se atrevían a acercase a ella misteriosamente desaparecían, o al menos eso decían los chismosos._

_Pero aún así, Ichigo y Rukia se mantuvieron en contacto. Obviamente siempre en secreto y no muy seguido, pues él estaba con sus estudios y el trabajo, y ella también trabajaba con su hermano en otros proyectos._

_ooooooooooooooo_

—¡Vaya, qué hermoso, Kurosaki-san! _—_aplaudió Urahara una vez que Yoruichi terminó la historia. _—_Pero al parecer, el amorío secreto se descubrió. _—_comentó divertido.

—Claro, ya sabes que a Byakuya nadie lo engaña. _—_dijo Yoruichi. _—_Ya había pedido la presencia de Ichigo en varias ocasiones, pero el llorón nunca quiso enfrentarlo porque le da miedo.

—¡No es por eso!

—¿Qué creen que le hará? _—_le preguntó Ishida.

—¿Por propasarse con su adorada hermana? —preguntó Urahara con un dedo en su barbilla. —Creo que lo matará, hahaha. —rió como un loco. —No, pero no creo que le agrade ese tipo de relación tan…informal.

—¿Dices que lo obligará a casarse? —preguntó Renji solo por fastidiar, pues todos estaban seguros que eso ocurriría.

—¡Claro! Hay que mantener el honor familiar después de todo. ¿Por qué otra razón lo buscaría? Kuchiki Byakuya-san no es el tipo de hombre que persiga tanto a una persona.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu soltería Ichigo. _—_se burló Renji.

"_Si aun no hemos hecho nada" _pensó Ichigo en su interior. Apenas un beso y nada más. Él no era del tipo de hombre que se aprovechaba de la situación y nunca forzaría a Rukia a nada que ella no quisiera.

—Como sea, ya lo sabremos. —sentenció Urahara.

—Seremos tus padrinos Ichigo. —dijo Renji e Ishida asintió. _—_Supongo que tus hermanas llevarán la cola.

—Malditos.

Ichigo ya no aguantó más y se levantó. Tenía que salir de ahí, y aunque aun faltaba mucho para las 14:00 horas, prefería dar vueltas y vueltas por el centro antes de seguir aguantando a ese grupo de tontos.

- o -

_**De: Ichigo Para: Rukia**_

_**Asunto: Asfdgdsa**_

_**Mensaje: Tu hermano quiere hablar conmigo. Ya no puedo negarme otra vez, así que voy camino a su oficina ahora. Si muero quiero que sepas que te amo, y pase lo que pase… no vayas sola a la casa de mi papá.**_

_**Ichigo.**_

Apenas Rukia terminó de leer ese mensaje todo su mundo dio vueltas. Dejó tirado todo su trabajo y bajó en el ascensor para correr hasta el edificio principal de las empresas Senyuki. ¡Tenía que salvar a Ichigo como sea!

"_Pero… ¿qué diablos escribió en el asunto del mensaje?" _se preguntó, aunque eso no era importante.

Un segundo mensaje le llegó y esta vez una venita apareció en su cabeza.

"_**¡Todo es tu culpa, idiota! Eso te pasa por hacerme ojitos durante toda la noche. ¡Ahora trae tu trasero hasta aquí y ayúdame!"**_

"_Maldito Ichigo" _gruñó en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle así? Bueno, no le estaba gritando precisamente, pero esos signos de exclamación no le gustaron para nada. Tal vez sería mejor dejar que su hermano le diera su merecido.

Un tercer mensaje le llegó y calmó su furia, así que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_**Era broma. Pero…¡ de verdad te necesito aquí!**_

_**Te amo.**_

"_Idiota" _dijo ella dando un gran suspiro**. **Todavía no creía que se hubiera enamorado tan rápido de ese tonto de Ichigo. A pesar que muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, tenía que reconocer que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

¡Es por eso que tenía que salvarlo! No sabía como se había enterado su hermano, pues Unohana jamás le dijo nada, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Lo primero era llegar con Byakuya y explicarle la situación.

- o -

—Ya lo esperábamos Kurosaki-san. —dijo Unohana una vez que vio su cabeza naranja salir del ascensor.

Ella lo acompañó y abrió la puerta de la oficina para hacerlo pasar.

—Aquí está, señor. —dijo la mujer a lo que Byakuya asintió.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Unohana obedeció y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a un muy nervioso Ichigo frente al hombre de ojos grises.

—Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí. —dijo Byakuya rebuscando en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Ichigo pensó si acaso estaba buscando un revólver.

—L-la verdad no. —contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

El pelinegro levantó la vista hacia él y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

—No intentes pasarte de listo, mocoso. —le dijo con voz grave. —Ahora, siéntate. —le ordenó e Ichigo obedeció como un robot.

¡Diablos! ¿Acaso si se casaba con Rukia tendría que soportar que lo tratara así?

—Ahora, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. —dijo Byakuya sacando del cajón una carpeta negra y una pequeña cajita.

"Seguro son los anillos y los papeles de matrimonio" pensó y tuvo que tragar saliva para calmarse. La idea de una vida junto a su enana le agradaba, pero no quería ser obligado a casarse, él quería hacerlo a su modo y a su tiempo.

—Hiciste algo muy atrevido durante la última noche de la fiesta. —dijo Byakuya con voz grave. —¿Acaso creíste que no lo sabía?

—¿Algo muy atrevido? —se atrevió a preguntar. —¡No fue nada de eso! —exclamó nervioso.

¡Demonios! Estaba quedando como un maldito pervertido que prácticamente había abusado de Rukia cuando no era así. ¡El la quería y lo de esa noche solo fue un inocente beso! ¿Quién habría sido el chismoso que exageró la historia?

—¿Lo niegas?

—¡No lo niego! ¡Espera! Sí lo niego… digo, no fue lo que piensas.

Byakuya ladeó la cabeza, confundido. El mocoso estaba balbuceando y ya no sabía si era muy buena idea integrarlo a su "familia". Tal vez no era tan inteligente como presumían.

—Explícate. —ordenó el pelinegro.

Ichigo miraba a todos lados sin saber que decir. Tenía que defenderse, pero no sabía como. A fin de cuentas decidió decir la verdad, aunque eso significara culpar un poco a Rukia, total, a ella no le pasaría nada.

—Sigo esperando tu explicación. —repitió el ojigris, al ver que Ichigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Mira, ¡un beso robado a solas no es para culparme! —gritó Ichigo levantándose del asiento.

Byakuya abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¡Rukia tiene la culpa por estar mirándome toda la noche! —ahí estaba, salvándose a costa de su enana, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir. —Y…y yo solo… estaba indefenso y… me fui tentando.

Byakuya abrió todavía más los ojos.

—Yo no quería, pero... los ojos de Rukia en la noche me enloquecían. Y… y cuando nos quedamos atrapados en la azotea seguimos hablando y cuando dejé de mirarlos, ya amanecía. Era como si me envolvieran y no sé que pasó en el tiempo para que avanzara tan rápido, pero nada más pasó. Y…¿Y qué hay de malo en un par de miradas? Yo no le encuentro pecado a eso. ¡Solo eso fue eso! ¡Ah, y un beso! ¡Pero… mis intenciones son serias! ¡Jamás jugaría con ella!

—¿Q-qué…?

—Ahora. —tomó aire para darse valor. —Si tanto estás persiguiéndome para que nos casemos, deberías saber que todavía no tengo donde caerme muerto, ni ropa con que abrigarme. —era cierto, todavía era un estudiante universitario. —Así que si quieres que nos casemos ahora mismo y créeme que eso está en mis planes, solo que un poco más adelante cuando me haya titulado, pero… si quieres que sea ahora mismo, tendrás que correr tú con todos los gastos de la boda.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Me…me oíste! Tendrás que costear tú la ceremonia y la fiesta, al menos hasta que consiga un trabajo y pueda devolverte todo. —dijo al fin, sintiéndose el hombre más valiente del mundo por enfrentarse así al poderoso Kuchiki Byakuya, aunque no podía dejar de temblar.

Byakuya se perdió en el limbo por un segundo, hasta que el fuerte sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo aterrizó.

—¡Nii-sama! ¡Ichigo! —gritó ella y corrió hasta el pelinaranja. Se veía agitada y despeinada.

—T-tranquila Rukia, c-cálmate. —le decía Ichigo, quien claramente estaba más nervioso que ella. —Y-ya le dije todo, ya sabe que nos amamos y que esa noche no sucedió nada. También ya le dije lo de boda. —agregó, y tomó sus manos. —Ahora no es buena idea, pero apenas me titule y consiga un empleo, me casaré contigo.

—Ichigo. —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes. No podía creer que Byakuya aceptara su relación. —¿Es cierto, Nii-sama? —ella volteó a verlo, pero ahora Byakuya ya había despertado y miraba las manos entrelazadas de ambos con ojos de hielo.

—En realidad. —su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, con lo que los dos se soltaron de inmediato. —La razón por la que llamé a este mocoso era para ofrecerle un puesto en la compañía. En la tercera noche de la fiesta me llegó uno de sus trabajos y lo encontré interesante y Urahara Kisuke me dijo que era alguien muy inteligente.

Silencio.

—¿Acaso esto no lo escribiste tú? —preguntó con voz filosa y abrió la carpeta negra en donde se mostraba uno de los trabajos de Ichigo.

Silencio otra vez.

—Incluso tenía lista una oficina para él. —dijo abriendo la cajita en donde había un par de llaves.

Ichigo no pudo contestar. Toda la habitación le daba vueltas y parecía que su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo.

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, por lo que Unohana escuchó toda la conversación desde su escritorio y se cubría la boca para silenciar la risa. ¡Todos habían malinterpretado la situación, incluyéndola a ella!

—Ahahaha… Nii…Nii-sama, a-acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a…

—Ahora… quiero que repitas todo lo que acabas de decir, mocoso. —ordenó Byakuya con una voz que cortaba como un cuchillo.

Ambos chicos se sentaron robóticamente en las sillas frente al pelinegro, rezándoles a todos los dioses en los que no creían para que los ayudara.

Rukia pateó a Ichigo bajo la mesa y lo fulminó con la mirada, regañándolo por ser tan tonto como para abrir la boca cuando ni siquiera sabía bien de qué iba todo aquello.

Ichigo solo le pedía a su madre en el cielo que intercediera por él, que enviara un terremoto, una erupción del monte Fuji, o incluso la aparición de esos extraños monstruos de máscaras blancas que se comían a los humanos, como los que veía en cierto anime Shonen.

—Bueno, verás… fue algo muy gracioso, hahaha. —la mirada seria del pelinegro le dio a entender que no quería explicaciones divertidas.

¡Aahhh… sería una tarde muy larga! Por lo menos estaba al lado de su enana, aunque no estaba muy seguro cual de los dos pelinegros le daba más miedo.

Definitivamente necesitaría mucha preparación para entrar a la familia Kuchiki.

* * *

chan chan! Qué les pareció? Ajajaj... Ichigo malinterpretando la situación! :3

Ojalá les haya gustado.

**Casorio: **forma informal para referirse al matrimonio, casamiento, etc. *w*

* Senyuki: **Sen**bonzakura+Shira**yuki**

******Benishun: **Beni**hime+**Shun**kou

Nos leemos!

Ahora ya salí de vacaciones, así que espero actualizar pronto.

Matta :)


End file.
